watching the movie
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Original title right? this is another watching the movie fanfic. This is the first story of a series that will have three stories. I've been working on this for a long time so I hope you like it. I will update once or twice a week. K to be safe. some Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's for everything else" Astrid says. Suddenly the moon starts to shine and Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are blinded, so does the rest of the village.

Then the blinding light stops, but everything goes black.

The entire village wakes up at the same moment. They're all sitting in red chairs without weapons. In front of them, there was a big weird plane thingy and a girl wearing strange clothes. She had short brown hair and green eyes than shone with energy. She was short, and scrawny. She wasn't ugly, she was actually kind of cute but anyone could see she was a hiccup.

"hi every one, I know that you must be confused but don't worry, I am not going to hurt you"

"THEN WHY DID YOU STEAL OUR WEAPONS?" Stoick yelled. The mysterious girl just rolled her eyes

"oh shush Stoick, could you please not yell?" Stoick just glared at her

"better. Now, okay everyone, I'm Yay and I'm a super fan of Berk, well not all of berk, just you, you, you, you and you two" she said pointing at hiccup, Astrid, snoutlout, Fishlegs and the twins.

"and you…" she said pointing at Stoick "well, depends on how my day is going"

"so anyway, I brought you all here to watch a movie"

"what's a movie?" Fishlegs asked

"it's like moving pictures that show a story, the movie is about someone on this room" most of the village, except for Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and some other people, beamed with pride.

"It's not anyone that is smiling like an idiot" most of the smiles dropped.

"Before we start the movie" she turned to Hiccup "I need to speak with you for a minute" both of them headed towards the door, Hiccup looking quite surprised.

When they exited the room, Hiccup spoke up

"what do you want to tell me.."

"Yay" she said smiling

"Yay?"

"This" she managed to do her best taxi cab whistle and a black shadow tackled Hiccup to the ground

"GAH! Toothless! Get off!" when Toothless let him go, he looked at Yay who was trying hard not to laugh

"How did you…" Hiccup started to ask

"oh, Toothless is a cutie pie" she said scratching Toothless behind the ear, then she became all serious

"you figured out what the movie is about?"

"yeah" Yay placed a hand in his shoulder

"don't worry, I promise no one is going to hurt you, Toothless… or Astrid" she said pushing his shoulder playfully. He blushed

"let's go" they entered the room again and Hiccup sat in his chair next to Astrid, in the back of the room. On the other side of the theatre, Stoick was sitting in the first row.

Yay cleared her throat and everyone became silent

"LET THE MOVIE BEGIN"

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

 **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days**

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

 **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

Everyone except Hiccup, Astrid and Yay looks surprised when they figure out that Hiccup is the one talking

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy.**

 **And it's been here for seven**

 **generations, but every single**

 **building is new.**

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

Some Vikings chuckle when they heard how Hiccup describes they're village.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a**

 **charming view of the sunsets. The**

 **only problems are the pests. You**

 **see, most places have mice or**

 **mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

 **snatched.**

Everyone's face darkens, they all know what this means. A raid has begun.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

 **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

 **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

 **teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**

 **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**

 **out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

 **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**

 **off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us.**

 **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**

 **issues.**

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

 **the streets, axes in hand.**

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**

 **his way through the battle.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stoick asks, turning to his son, but he isn't listening. He remembers this night too well. This is the night he shot down Toothless. Instead, Yay answers

"it means that you're all as stubborn as a Yack, now sit down and watch the movie"

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

 **know. But it's not the worst.**

 **Parents believe a hideous name will**

 **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor**

 **wouldn't do that.**

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

 **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

 **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

 **men and women.**

The viking bluses "I was having some mead before the raid started" he excuses himself

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

 **Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

" **oh you know, getting out of my house on fire… going to the forge to help out"**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

All of the mentioned vikings suddenly become very interested in their boots

 **HICCUP**

 **. Ack.**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

 **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

"I don't understand" Hiccup says "If I stay in the house you Yell at me for not doing anything to help the village, when I go to the forge to help the vilage, you Yell at me for going outside"

stoick starts to feel guilty, did his son really think that?

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

"okay, ew" Yay said

 **Do I believe it?**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

 **strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

 **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

 **night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

 **building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

 **hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

 **appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

 **I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

 **scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

 **muscular for their taste. They**

 **wouldn't know what to do with all**

 **this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Everyone laughs and Stoicks starts to be jelous of his best friend and his son's relationship.

"okay" hiccup shouts "nobody was supposed to hear this conversation"

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

 **the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and**

 **interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

 **I've been his apprentice ever since**

 **I was little. Well...littler.**

"who you calling meathead, fishbone?"

"I'm calling you Meathead, Meathead"

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses.**

 **We'll counter-attack with the**

 **catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

 **safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

 **strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots**

 **of new houses.**

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

 **four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

 **they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

 **them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And...**

 **(DREAMY)**

 **Astrid.**

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

 **sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

 **heroic.**

Hiccup and Astrid blush

"Astrid and Hiccup sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Yay sings which makes the two teens blush even harder

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

 **Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

 **need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

 **All in the wrong places.**

"do I even want to know?" Yay asks

"no you don't" Gobber replies

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

 **dragon. My life will get infinitely**

 **better. I might even get a date.**

"When Useless get's a date, I'll take a shower everyday" snoutlout says

"you'll regret that very soon snoutlout" Yay says with an evil smile

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer.**

"That isn't true!

 **You can't** **swing an axe...**

"well maybe if you have me one that isn't bigger than me…"

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of**

 **these.**

"I… haven't got an excuse for that one"

"hiccup" Astrid said

"yes?"

"shut up"

"sorry"

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 **bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

 **equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

 **narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

 **counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

"that hurt you know!" The same viking yelles

"sorry!"

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what**

 **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

 **there to fight dragons, you need**

 **to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

"… this" Yay finishes

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of**

 **me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

 **you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

 **game. Keeping this much,**

 **raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword.**

 **Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

 **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

"why?" Yay asks

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

 **vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

 **least noticed.**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

 **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

 **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

 **one of those would definitely get**

 **me a girlfriend.**

Yay laughs. Oh, the irony. He did just the opposite and he still got a girlfriend

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

 **breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

 **heads, twice the status.**

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

 **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

 **together to reveal a single body.**

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower**

 **bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

 **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **fire.**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

 **leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

 **catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it th** e—

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Everyone except Hiccup, Astrid and Yay drops to the ground.

Yay laughs and says "everybody do the flop"

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

 **flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

 **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

"You really think he's going to litsen to you?" Yay asks Gobber shrugged

"I had hope"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SO I WANTED TO THANK THE TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. IT REALLY MADE MY DAY. SO… I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY… I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND ENJOY!**

 **BY THE WAY, MOST THINGS ABOUT YAY ARE ALSO ABOUT ME (YAY IS ME IN THE HTTYD WORLD EXCEPT FOR SOME THINGS)**

 **BYE!**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

 **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

 **fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

 **in, ready to spring upon them.**

 **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

 **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

 **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

 **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

 **shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still**

 **have some juice in them.**

"they're not demons" Yay muttered

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

 **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

 **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

 **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

 **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

 **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

 **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

 **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot**

 **at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

 **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

 **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

 **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

 **a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"you hit it" Stoick whispered

"YOU HIT IT" Everyone started clapping and Hiccup became pale. Astrid kissed gently his cheek, which made Hiccup smiled a bit. Everyone (except Yay of course) thought it was because she was congratulating him, but what she was doing was trying to comfort him, and it helped a little.

"my boy downed a Night Fury! That's my son!"

Yay's blood boiled, she wanted to whack Stoick in the head but she knew she had to be patient. Stocik looked at his son, expecting to see Hiccup confident and smiling but he just saw a pair of green eyes full of sadness. Hiccup could feel tears threatening to fall but he pushed them back.

"please Stoick sit and watch the movie" Yay said sadly, she clicked the "play" button and the movie continued.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

 **anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

 **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

 **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

 **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

 **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the**

 **NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

 **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

 **buildings, setting them alight.**

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

 **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

 **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

 **of the Nightmare.**

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

 **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

 **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

 **coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

 **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

 **turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know...**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

 **basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

 **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

 **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

 **sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

 **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

 **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

 **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

"oh boy" Hiccup says

"here it comes" yay finishes

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times,**

 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**

 **very clear shot. It went down, just**

 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

 **party out there, before it—**

 **STOICK**

 **-STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

 **expectantly.**

"Don't worry Hiccup, once we get back home, we are going to search for that devil"

"he's not a devil" yay said a Little bit louder this time

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside,**

 **disaster follows. Can you not see**

 **that I have bigger problems?**

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**

 **entire village to feed!**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village**

 **could do with a little less**

 **feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Why can't you follow the simplest**

 **orders?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

 **and I have to just... kill it, you**

 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 **Make sure he gets there. I have his**

 **mess to clean up.**

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

 **teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

"well that was a beautiful father son moment" yay said sarcastically

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that**

 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was**

 **trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

 **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

"what is that supposed to mean?" hiccup and stoick ask at the same time

"it means that both of you are too stubborn to even consider that you did something wrong, now stop taking and watch the movie" yay said

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

"is that what you really think?" stoick turned to face hiccup. He didn't respond.

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

"and let's give gobber the award for worst pep talker of the year"

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

 **through the front door.**

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

 **woods, determined.**

"why can't you stay put?" Stoick said

"why can't you listen to me?" hiccup backfired

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

 **Either we finish them or they'll**

 **finish us! It's the only way we'll**

 **be rid of them! If we find the**

 **nest and destroy it, the dragons**

 **will leave. They'll find another**

 **home.**

 **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

 **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

 **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice**

 **sets in.**

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

 **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look**

 **after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

 **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"well I feel appreciated" Hiccup says, trying not to show how hurt he was. Astrid slipped her hand into his.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

 **attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train**

 **some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

 **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

 **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

 **time to himself...what could**

 **possibly go wrong?**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

"thank you for that bote of confidence Gobber"

"no problem"

 **STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him**

 **Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the**

 **others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the**

 **first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

Some vikings chuckled

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like.**

 **From the time he could crawl he's**

 **been...different. He doesn't**

 **listen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a**

 **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

 **goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"TROLLS EXIST. THEY STEAL YOUR SOCKS" Gobber, Hiccup and Yay shouted.

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your**

 **socks.**

"BUT ONLY THE LEFT ONES" THE TRIO SHOUTED

 **(DARKLY)**

 **But only the left ones.**

"WHAT'S WITH THAT?"

 **What's with that?**

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

"OH HERE WE GO" The trio couldn't help but laugh after the last line.

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head**

 **against a rock and I did it. I**

 **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

 **question him. And you know what**

 **happened?**

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

 **STOICK**

 **That rock split in two. It taught**

 **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains, level**

 **forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**

 **I knew what I was, what I had to**

 **become.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

 **only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

 **the truth is you won't always be**

 **around to protect him. He's going**

 **to get out there again. He's**

 **probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

 **Sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

 **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

 **and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

 **lose their knife or their mug. No,**

 **not me. I manage to lose an entire**

 **dragon.**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

 **hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree**

 **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

 **earth.**

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

 **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

 **beaming.**

Everyone sat still. The tension could be cut with a knife.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

 **fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)**

 **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

 **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty**

 **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

Everyone jumped

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

 **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

 **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

 **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

 **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

 **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

 **gonna cut out your heart and take**

 **it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!**

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**

 **ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

 **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

 **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

 **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

 **resigned to its fate.**

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

 **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

 **frustrated sigh.**

 **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

 **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

 **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

 **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

 **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

 **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

 **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

 **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

 **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

 **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

 **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

 **and drops out of view some distance away.**

 **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

 **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

 **I'M MEAN. LEAVING YOU WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER…**

 **PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION, DON'T HESITATE AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I'VE DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS. FIRST, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APRRECIATED THEM. SECOND, I FOLLOWED THE SUGGESTIONS SOME PEOPLE MADE TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER AND I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED. LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I CAN ONLY POST ON WEEKENDS BECAUSE MY PARENTS WON'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER ON SCHOOL DAYS :P**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! BYE!**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHAT I'M SAYING? OF COURSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND YOU'RE NOT A REAL VIKING EITHER!" he yelled as he stood up and started walking towards Hiccup's seat.

"Stoick please calm down" Yay said stopping him.

"Don't talk to me like that, you're just as bad as him. A runt" Astrid took a deep breath and stood up. She walked and stood next to Yay and said

"she's right Stoick" Stoick glared at her.

"Astrid, stay out of this"

"no"

"excuse me? If you don't move right now I'll…"

"don't touch them Stoick" Hiccup suddenly stood up and stood in front of the two girls

"why? what have they ever done to you?"

"he's right hiccup" Astrid said "I was never kind to you"

"and you've known me for fifteen minutes" Yay added. hiccup looked at the two girls and said

"Astrid, you gave me a chance, and as I recall, you have never insulted me like the rest. I owe you for that. And Yay, you were friendly to me even't though you don't know me. I don't think anyone has done that to me. Thank you both" he turned to his father, his glare hardening "as I was saying, I care for these two girls, so don't you dare touch them"

"don't worry Hiccup you don't have to do that, I brought back up" Yay said in a calm voice

Just as she finished saying this, Toothless jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Hiccup. He growled and everyone stayed silent. Stoick didn't dare to move a muscle. Hiccup walked forward and touched the dragon's snout.

"Hiccup" Stoick whispered "stand back"

"oh, I didn't get to tell you did I? Dad, Toothless, Toothless, dad" the tension could be cut with a knife. Yay cleared her throat

"everyone calm down, Toothless won't attack. Let's just finished the movie"

some Vikings glared at Yay and some nodded.

Yay clicked the start button and the movie continued.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see...**

 **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

 **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

 **waft around his beard.**

 **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

 **seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

"ha Usless! you are so bad at sneaking around" Snoutloud laughed. Suddenly, something hit the back of his head and saw Yay holding a boomerang.

"you insult Hiccup one more time and I'll hit you with something even worse"

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**

 **fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What? What?**

Despite the scene from a minute ago, some vikings chuckled.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go first.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

 **training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

 **'cause I was thinking, you know we**

 **have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

 **Vikings, but do we have enough**

 **bread-making Vikings, or small home**

 **REPAIR VIKINGS—**

"you don't work well under pressure do you?" Yay laughed. Hiccup, being the mature guy he was, stuck out his tongue.

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that**

 **I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

 **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you**

 **carry all of us with you.**

"the weight will kill Hiccup!" Yay yelled

 **Which**

 **means you walk like us**

 **You talk like us.**

"with a scottish accent?"

 **You think like us.**

"NO! his poor brain"

"drama queen" Hiccup muttered. Yay laughed and he smiled. It was good to know that he had a friend.

 **No more**

 **of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-**

 **specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this.**

"you just gestured to all of him" she deadpaned

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK**

 **Deal?**

 **HICCUP**

 **This conversation is feeling very**

 **one-sided.**

"like always" he muttered

 **STOICK**

 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

 **argument.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

 **heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

 **Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

"that went well" Snoutlout says sarcastically

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

 **stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

 **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

 **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

 **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

 **on my shoulder or lower back.**

"yeah!" Ruff and Tuff yelled at the same time and the banged their heads together

"do you always have to do that" Fishlegs asked

"duh!" the twins yelled at the same time. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes.

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

 **scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

 **around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who**

 **does best will win the honor of**

 **killing his first dragon in front**

 **of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

 **so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with**

 **the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

 **along.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and**

 **you're weak. That'll make you less**

 **of a target. They'll see you as**

 **sick or insane and go after the**

 **more Viking-like teens instead.**

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

 **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

 **BELLOWS issue from within.**

"great pep talk" Astrid said

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few**

 **of the many species you will learn**

 **to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen" Yay and Fishlegs muttered

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

"Firepower fifteen"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

"Attack eight. Venom twelve"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" everyone screamed at fishlegs and Yay. He ignored them and turned to Yay

"you know dragon facts?" she blushed

"let's just say I know a lot of things about you guys"

"oh yeah?" Ruff piped in

"let's see… what's my favourite food?" Snoutlout asked

"Yack butter parfait" she said without hasitating

"woah" Snoutlout said as yay smiled

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(quietly; to himself)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

 **the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"he believes on learning on the job" Hiccup said

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

 **ring like an irate rhino.**

 **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

 **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get**

 **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

 **the first thing you're going to**

 **need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

"a shield duh" Yay and Astrid said a the same time

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

 **around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of**

 **equipment is your shield. If you**

 **must make a choice between a sword**

 **or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

 **running.**

 **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

 **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on**

 **it. Girls like flowers.**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

 **doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on**

 **it.**

"gods, you guys are annoying" Astrid said

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

 **shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

 **SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

 **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another**

 **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

 **throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

 **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

 **scrambled. It's working.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number**

 **of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

 **have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five!**

"six" Yay sighed

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each**

 **of you!**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

 **Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my**

 **parents' basement. You should come**

 **by sometime to work out. You look**

 **like you work out-**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

 **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

"you lasted less than Usless!" Tuffnut laughed. He inmediately regretted it. yay stood up

"Hiccup is not usless! He's better than all of you convined. He's as Smart as Fishlegs, as crazy (in a good way) as Tuffnut and is better in leadership that Snoutlout" Hiccup rested his hand on the girl's shoulder

"it's okay Yay, I'm used to it"

"just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's good"

"let's keep watching please" Yay looked at his eyes, those Green, sad eyes. She had been marvelled by those eyes for years, now she was looking at them.

"okay"

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

 **trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me**

 **huh?**

 **ASTRID**

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

 **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

 **the ring.**

 **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

 **leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

 **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

 **ready to fire point-blank.**

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

 **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

 **stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

 **sausage! You'll get another chance,**

 **don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to**

 **HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill.**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

 **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

"always Gobber?" hiccup asked

 **DONE! HAHA I ACTUALLY MIGHT FINISH THIS IN LESS THAN A YEAR (UNLIKE LAST TIME). COOL. GUYS, I'VE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS, BUT THEY WILL NOT WATCH HTTYD 2.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! OKAY, I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE THINKING "SHE FORGOT AGAIN. DANG, SHE NEVER KEEPS HER PROMISES"**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW, BUT I'VE GOT A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE… I LOST MY COMPUTER *COLECTIVE GASP* I KNOW RIGHT? HORRIBLE. SO I'VE FINALLY FOUND IT, AND THIS TIME I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE. ENJOY!**

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

 **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

 **he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

 **off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

 **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

 **the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

 **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

 **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

 **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

 **dragon is trapped.**

 **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

 **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

 **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

 **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

 **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

 **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

 **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

 **image.**

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

 **the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

 **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

 **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

 **weakened.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

"this is going to go bad quickly" Yay muttered

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

"I don't think he can hear you" Tuffnut said dumbly

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

 **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He**

 **accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

 **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

 **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

 **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

 **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

 **hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

 **in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

 **of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

 **was sloppy. It threw off my**

 **reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was**

 **so 'Astrid'.**

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough**

 **on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

 **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

"mean"

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

 **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

"rude"

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

"ouch"

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

"well I feel loved" Hiccup rolled his eyes

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this**

 **stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we**

 **know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

 **book.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(you've got to be kidding)**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

"oh for the love of Thor…"

"Hiccup, if you don't shut up right now I swear you will regret it" Astrid warned him

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just**

 **kill the stuff the words tell you**

 **stuff about?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

 **There's this water dragon that**

 **sprays boiling water at your face.**

 **And there's this other one that**

 **buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

 **a chance I was going to read**

 **that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that**

 **has these spines that look like**

 **trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

 **SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

"I can realte to this so much" Yay muttered, Hiccup looked at the girl, staring at her with wide us

"what?" she asked, oblivious of the fact that he had heard her.

 **SIGH.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

 **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.**

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

 **frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike**

 **class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

 **inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

 **pools.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum**

 **produces a concussive sound that**

 **can kill a man at close range.**

"awsome" could be heard from the twins

 **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

 **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

 **has razor sharp wings that can**

 **slice through full grown**

 **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

 **on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

 **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

 **its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

 **is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Changewing. Even newly hatched**

 **dragons can spray acid.**

"so awsome"

 **Kill on**

 **sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

 **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its**

 **victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

 **its victims inside-out.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

 **dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

 **sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

"AWSOME"

"SHUT UP" Everyone shouted at the twins

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

 **unholy offspring of lightning and**

 **death itself.**

"more like the unholy offspring of cuteness and lazyness itself" Yay muttered and in response, toothless whacked her on the head with his tail. Hiccup laughed but his happines was short lived when Toothless whacked him too

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only**

 **chance, hide and pray it does not**

 **find you.**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

 **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

 **page and considers it.**

 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

 **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

 **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

 **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

 **dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them. They're**

 **close. Steady.**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...**

 **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

 **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

 **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

 **for an opening.**

 **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

 **Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

 **their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

 **other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

 **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

 **water. Another bright flash.**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**

 **finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice**

 **the book had nothing on Night**

 **Furies. Is there another book? Or a**

 **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**

 **pamphlet?**

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**

 **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**

 **trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**

 **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**

 **above.**

"she's my favourite dragon" Yay said dreamly

Toothless grumbled

"except for you of course" she scratched him behind the ear

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**

 **scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on**

 **their feet. Your job is to be**

 **quicker and lighter.**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**

 **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**

 **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question**

 **your teaching methods.**

"I've been questioning them for a long time" Hiccup said

"hey!"

 **GOBBER**

 **Look for its blind spot. Every**

 **dragon has one. Find it, hide in**

 **it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**

 **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**

 **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

"do you?" yay asked

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get**

 **your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**

 **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**

 **them.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**

 **much.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**

 **Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived**

 **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but**

 **hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**

 **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**

 **them by landing in front of her.**

 **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**

 **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**

 **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of**

 **this.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

Everyone rolled their eyes

"the sun was in my eyes" he said

"it was cloudy" yay says and everyone laughes

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

 **What do you want me to do, block**

 **out the sun? I could do that, but I**

 **don't have time right now!**

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**

 **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off.**

 **You know, like a cat. Has anyone**

 **ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**

 **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**

 **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**

 **mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

"hey!"

"shush I'm trying to watch a movie here" Ruff said

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**

 **Raptor.**

 **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**

 **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

 **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**

 **still burrowed into the shield.**

 **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**

 **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

"poor Stormfly" Yay shouts and everyone looks at her with questioning looks

"oops, spoiler, sorry"

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**

 **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

 **Our parents' war is about to become**

 **ours. Figure out which side you're**

 **on.**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish...**

"I love this part" Yay smiled

"I don't" Hiccup said knowing exactly what was going to happen"

 **being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**

 **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**

 **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

 **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

 **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

 **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**

 **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**

 **pounce.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**

 **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**

 **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**

 **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**

 **dragon calms.**

 **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**

 **teeth.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**

 **you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**

 **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

everybody jumps

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again.**

 **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**

 **retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**

 **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**

 **staring blankly.**

 **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**

 **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup**

 **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

 **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**

 **bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**

 **him.**

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**

 **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**

 **cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**

 **and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**

 **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**

 **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**

 **the hint and leaves.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**

 **Sketching in the sand.**

 **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,**

 **minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,**

 **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**

 **trying not to scare him off.**

 **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**

 **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**

 **seems pleased.**

"hey look! It's hiccup!" yay shouts

"how can you see my face in that drawing?"

"I recognise art" Toothless roared in agreement

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

 **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**

 **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**

 **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**

 **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**

 **Hiccup's hand.**

 **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

Everyone looked at Hiccup

"what?"

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

 **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

 **bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my**

 **hand and swallowed it whole. And I**

 **saw the look on his face.**

 **(can't deny it)**

 **I was delicious.**

"eww"

 **He must have**

 **passed the word, because it wasn't**

 **a month before another one of them**

 **took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your**

 **hand was inside a dragon**. **Like if**

 **your mind was still in control of**

 **it you could have killed the dragon**

 **from the inside by crushing his**

 **heart or something.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now.**

 **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

 **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

 **the legs of every dragon I fight,**

 **with my face.**

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

 **tails you really want. If it can't**

 **fly, it can't get away. A downed**

 **dragon is a dead dragon.**

"but toothless can't die!" a vicking suddenly shouted

"he's a night fury!" another one says. Everyone started yelling and Yay shouted "EVERYONE CALM DOWN OR I'LL HAVE TOOTHLESS SIT ON EVERYONE!" this got everyone silence immediatly.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! SO… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS. I'VE TRIED TO DO WHAT MOST OF YOU ASKED, WHICH IS BASICALLY MORE COMMENTS, LESS YAY AND TRY TO MAKE THE CHARACTERS MORE REALISTIC. I HOPE IT'S BETTER AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER. ENJOY!**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

 **be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

 **big boys. Slowly but surely making**

 **our way up to the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing**

 **it?**

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

 **arm.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

"NO I DIDN'T! TUFFNUT THORSTON!"

"hey, mom" Hiccup whistled

"well this is not going to end well"

I'll save your time, there were some yelling, some laughing (mostly by ruff and snoutlout) but at the end, Tuff got grounded. No leaving the house for a week

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a**

 **birthmark.**

"sure"

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you**

 **since birth, and that was never**

 **there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen**

 **me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**

 **birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

 **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**

 **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**

 **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**

 **the drawing of Toothless.**

 **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**

 **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**

 **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**

 **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**

 **and dunked in a barrel.**

"hiccup, is that what I think it is"

"yep"

"how did you manage to…"

"I learned from the best" Gobber chuckled. Nobody understood anything

 **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**

 **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**

 **mechanical fin.**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**

 **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**

 **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**

 **I hope you're hungry.**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He**

 **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive**

 **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

"that could actually be useful in the raids" Stoick said

"you do not want to do that stoick"

"why not?"

"'cause Tyfoomerangs are attracted to eels"

"what are tyfoomerangs?"

"oh that's right, you don't know about them 'cause hiccup discover them later on. A tyfoomerang is bigger, more dangerous and meaner than a mounstrous nightmare"

"woah"

"AWSOME"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**

 **don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**

 **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**

 **like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just**

 **stick with good stuff. And don't**

 **you mind me. I'll just be**

 **back...here. Minding my own**

 **business.**

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**

 **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

"you are so bad at sneaking around" Snoutlout laughed

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**

 **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps**

 **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**

 **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Woah! No! No! No!**

"hiccup!" everyone shouts (except for Yay of course)

"awww you guys do care"

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**

 **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and**

 **dive.**

 **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**

 **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**

 **correct his trajectory.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded**

 **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-**

 **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting**

 **tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**

 **into the air.**

"I can't believe that bunch of junk actually worked" Snoutlout said, his mouth hanging open

"shut your mouth 'Lout" Hiccup grumbled

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**

 **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

 **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**

 **intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

 **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**

 **plunging in a massive cannonball.**

 **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**

 **seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah!**

"only you Hiccup, only you" Astrid facepalms. Hiccup laughed

"what? It was fun"

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork. Work**

 **together and you might survive.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**

 **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**

 **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**

 **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**

 **water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light**

 **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**

 **extra tricky. One head breathes**

 **gas, the other head lights it. Your**

 **job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**

 **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that**

 **inject venom for pre-digestion.**

 **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its**

 **victims in its...**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

 **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**

 **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

"woah, who new snotface could carry a tune?" tuff said

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his**

 **faces, I'm gonna-**

 **(spotting an approaching**

 **shape, terrified)**

 **-There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We**

 **thought you were a dragon.**

"big mistake" yay said

"why?"

"never talk to a girl about her weight" all the girls nodded

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong**

 **with a dragon-esque figure.**

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**

 **with a PUNCH to the throat.**

"and if you try to fix it, that happens" **(A/N: boys, take notes, I'm giving you free advice here)**

 **ASTRID**

 **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**

 **Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the**

 **puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

Tuffnut touched his nose, remembering the pain

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Chances of survival are dwindling**

 **into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**

 **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**

 **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**

 **in the smoke.**

Everyone gasped, knowing what the dragon's intentions were

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**

 **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**

 **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

"don't feel bad" Yay nudged Hiccup's shoulder "I fall every time I have P.E class"

"what does P.E mean?"

"Physical education. But if you ask me the name pointless exercise is more suitable"

 **GOBBER**

 **RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Beat.**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**

 **peeks through his fingers to see...**

 **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds**

 **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**

 **make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**

 **hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your**

 **cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**

 **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**

 **shut.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

Yay starts laughing "guys, your face is priceless" she ends up falling from her chair

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've**

 **got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"that was…" yay starts as she sits down again

"horrible? Terrefing?" Hiccup suggests

"…interesting, I was going to say interesting"


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIII. GUYSSSS I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND FOUND 12 FOLLOWS, 11 FAVOURITES AND 11 REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. SO, THIS IS A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He**

 **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's**

 **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**

 **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

Vikings laughed as they see the boy and the dragon running and Hiccup smiled. Maybe this would turn out ok. Then he remembered the Queen's nest.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail**

 **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix**

 **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary**

 **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-**

 **land in an open field.**

 **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the**

 **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-**

 **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in**

 **complete bliss.**

"awwww" the little kids giggle and Toothless walks towards them. They start climbing on him and the adults watch with curiosity. Maybe dragons weren't so bad after all.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of 'dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.**

 **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**

 **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is**

 **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

"Smart, that one" Gobber says

"he cheated" Stoick growled

"I used my brains" Hiccup corrected

"You cheated"

"oh, ok, so if I don't do it the viking way, I'm cheating"

"stop it" yay interrupted "you can solve your differences later, now be quiet"

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and**

 **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

"you didn't even have an axe that day" Astrid said, remebering how jelous she felt when Hiccup managed beat her.

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch**

 **up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

"such stealth" Astrid continues and Hiccup bumps his shoulder against hers. Her anger melts. It takes all of Yay's will power not to have a fan girl attack. SO MUCH CUTENESS!

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax**

 **and fall over.**

Seeing this, a Little kid scratched Toothless on the exact spot and the dragon falls, purring with plesure. All the Little kids giggle.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid**

 **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing**

 **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other**

 **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him – leaving Astrid alone.**

"I'm sorry they left you because of me" Hiccup said, looking ashamed. Astrid looked at him, wondering if he really ment it.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick?**

 **What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to**

 **come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of**

 **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light**

 **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the**

 **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm**

 **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch**

 **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon**

 **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet agai as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

Astrid punches Tuff and he shouts "but it's true!" he goes down after another pounch, this time form his sister. Astrid looks at Ruff with a questionly look. The girl shrugged "I'm not going to let you have all the fun.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices**

 **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his**

 **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he**

 **loses her in the woods.**

 **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With**

 **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him**

 **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant**

 **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses**

 **Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,**

 **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and**

 **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

"Hiccup" Stoick's voice was dangerlously low

"you brougth _it_ to the village?"

"okay… Stoick, please calm down, Toothless is harmless" yay tries

"he's a dragon"

"and Hiccup is a viking. That doesn't make him big and bulky, dragons are incredible, fascinating creatures…"

"that isn't the same"

"Please just watch the movie"

"you want me to watch a movie were my son betrays his village"

"the same village that has treated me like dirt under their feet?" Hiccup spoke up. Stoick didn't respond.

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off**

 **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside.**

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**

 **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind**

 **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,**

 **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

 **Hi Astrid.**

"again, such stealth"

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people**

 **do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED**

 **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**

 **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**

 **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"ohhhh, I love what comes after this next scene" Yay shouts

"I don't" Hiccup mumbled

"why?" Stoick asks, she smiled

"you'll see"

 **PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S OKAY. I'M TRYING TO WRITE MORE HICCUP-ASTRID FRIENDSHIP, TO KEEP THE STORY GOING. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked.**

 **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -**

 **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING**

 **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **You don't want to know.**

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the**

 **trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, I trust you found the nest at**

 **least?**

 **STOICK**

 **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Excellent.**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag**

 **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**

 **I hope you had a little more**

 **success than me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, if by success, you mean that**

 **your parenting troubles are over**

 **with, then... yes.**

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?**

 **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is**

 **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Out with the old and in with the**

 **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3**

 **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4**

 **The village is throwing a party to**

 **celebrate!**

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns**

 **to Gobber.**

"Gobber" Hiccup said, surprisingly calm

"yes?"

"you make it sound like I was dead"

Astrid started laughing

 **STOICK**

 **He's... gone?**

"you don't sound sad" Hiccup said, letting his sadness show in his words. No one said a thing. Yay looked at Hiccup with sad eyes, knowing how hard it was to live with a single parent.

 **GOBBER**

 **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can**

 **blame him? I mean the life of a**

 **celebrity is very rough. He can**

 **barely walk through the village**

 **without being swarmed by his new**

 **fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup?**

"you don't believe him do you?" Hiccup asked, Stoick was going to say something but Yay shot him a look. It was like she could speak in his mind. _Not yet_ she seemed to say.

 **GOBBER**

 **(BEAMING)**

 **Who would've thought, eh? He has**

 **this...way with the beasts.**

"you have no idea" Hiccup said, trying to make everyone forget what he had said. For some, it worked.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**

 **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles**

 **below them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay there bud, we're gonna take**

 **this nice and slow.**

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his**

 **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and**

 **their pedal position equivalents.**

"oh no" hiccup whispered as he suddenly remembered that scene.

"oh yes" Yay grinned

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here we go. Here we go...position**

 **three, no four.**

"what does that mean?" Snoutlout asked

"it's the position that the pedal needs to be in to dive" Yay responded. Hiccup looked at her in shock

"you know how to control the tailfin?" she blushed

"I've been watching you guys for a long time"

"huh" Hiccup wandered what was Yay hiding.

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll**

 **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun.**

 **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new**

 **harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.**

 **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising**

 **from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Alright, it's go time. It's go**

 **time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on**

 **buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

"how is that even posible?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup

Hiccup started to explained Fishlegs how the tail worked, but no one understood a thing except for Yay and Gobber.

"Amazing" Fishlegs gasped

"will you two dorks quit it?" Astrid hissed. Both boys shut up. Snoutlout laughed

"good one babe" he said, placing an arma round Astrid's waist. She punched him so hard, he fell to the ground. Ruff high-fived him.

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several**

 **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

Little kids laughed. One of them started touching Toothless ear and the dragon purred

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat** **SHEET)**

 **Position four, no three.**

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see**

 **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every**

 **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is**

 **amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

"the wind in your cheat sheet?" Tuffnut asked, oblivious to the scene.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,**

 **however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his**

 **wings.**

 **As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly**

 **finds himself detached, free-falling.**

"HICCUP" Everyone shouts and Hiccup smiles

Astrid was pale, her eyes fixed on the screen. She grips Hiccup's hand tightly, as if she was reasurring herself that he was still there. Hiccup was red as a tomato and Yay couldn't help but giggle.

 **(HEY, I AHD TO WRITE SOME HICCSTRID, DON'T JUDGE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(trying to calm Toothless)**

 **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda**

 **angle yourself. No, no...come back**

 **down towards me. Come back down-**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much**

 **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as**

 **the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the**

 **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull**

 **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**

 **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a**

 **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**

 **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to**

 **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, makingit impossible.**

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers**

 **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**

"woah" the twins said

"amazing" Snoutlout said

"cool" Astrid simply says

"how are you doing that?" fishlegs asks

"intuition?" Hiccup replies, trying to sink into his seat

 **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**

 **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**

 **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying**

 **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**

 **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

Everyone looks at Hiccup, a shocked expression on their faces. He shrinks into his seat even more, trying (and failing) not to blush

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**

 **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, come on.**

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,**

 **snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a**

 **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup**

 **smirks with forced politeness.**

"ewww" the teens make disgusted faces

"if you eat it, I swear I'll puke" Snoutlout tells his cousin

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh..no thanks.**

 **(gesturing to his fish on** **A STICK)**

 **I'm good.**

The teens sigh in relief

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and**

 **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of**

 **fish.**

 **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**

 **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last**

 **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and**

 **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

"watch this next part, it's important" Yay warns

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast**

 **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and**

 **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**

 **Hiccup laughs.**

"what's so important about a Little Terror?" Snoutlout asked

"you'll see"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Not so fireproof on the inside, are**

 **you?**

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and**

 **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PENSIVE)**

 **Everything we know about you guys**

 **is wrong.**

Everyone frowns, thinking about this.

 **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an**

 **immediate, blissful sleep.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of**

 **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.**

 **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and**

 **quickly covers up his desk.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! You're back!**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gobber's not here, so...**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as**

 **much as possible.**

"you're dead meat little cousin" Snoutlout said

"I'm older than you"

 **STOICK**

 **I know. I came looking for you.**

The boy whistled "yep you're dead"

"will you please just watch the movie?"

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **You did?**

 **STOICK**

 **(STERN)**

 **You've been keeping secrets.**

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's**

 **contents with him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I...have?**

 **STOICK**

 **Just how long did you think you**

 **could hide it from me?**

"he knows?" Ruff asks Hiccup

"look closely"

 **HICCUP**

 **(IN VAIN)**

 **I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK**

 **Nothing happens on this island**

 **without me hearing about it.**

"apparently not" Hiccup muttered

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh?**

 **STOICK**

 **So.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Let's talk about that dragon.**

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

Everyone gasps. Stoick's face goes red. How couldn't he have noticed? Was he really that blind.

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was**

 **going to tell you. I just didn't**

 **know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK**

 **What?! I was hoping for this!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...you were?**

Everyone looked at Stoick confused

 **STOICK**

 **And believe me, it only gets**

 **better! Just wait til you spill a**

 **Nadder's guts for the first time.**

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear.**

Yay makes a face

 **What a feeling!**

"must be super" she mutters

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You really had me going there, son.**

 **All those years of the worst Viking**

 **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was**

 **rough. I almost gave up on you!**

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And all the while, you were holding**

 **out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause.**

"Akward" Tuffnut sings

 **Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick**

 **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**

 **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, I... brought you something.**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SINCERE)**

 **Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK**

 **Your mother would've wanted you to**

 **have it.**

 **(HEARTFELT)**

 **It's half of her breast plate.**

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

Yay held up his hands "I'm not going to ask"

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.**

 **You've held up your end of the deal.**

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCUP**

 **(talking over each** **OTHER)**

 **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.**

 **We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping**

 **glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,**

 **like the hat. breast hat.**

 **STOICK**

 **Well..uh..good night.**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**

"wow, you guys are worse than my dad and I" Yay said, she immediately relised what she just said.

"what?" Hiccup asked, confused

"nothing"


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD! I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED MUCH, IT'S JUST THAT, I HAD A BIT OF AUTHOR'S BLOCK. BUT I'M DONE! AS ALWAYS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMES BUT NO FLAMES, NOW I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER DONE IN THIS STORY… SHOUT-OUTS!**

 **LIGHTFOOTK: thank you, I'm sorry I haven't updated much, I hope you like this chapter**

 **THENIGHTFURY (GUEST): thanks, I was a Little upset about your first review but I can understand that you were in a bad mood. Everything is forgiven ;)**

 **FLUFFYCAT102: Awww thanks! It's really satisfying when pleople say stuff like that**

 **FUNTASTICME: hahahahaha! Yes I know what you mean. Thanks**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, IF I GET FIVE NEW REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER, I'LL DO MORE SHOUT-OUTS IN THE NEXT ONE.**

 **BYE!**

"seriously, what do you mean by we're worse than your dad and you" Hiccup asks, worried about his new friend

"nothing" she snapped, which surpried Hiccup

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen**

 **recruits scramble.**

 **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.**

 **She forces her axe at his throat.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Stay out of my way! I'm winning**

 **this thing.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, by all means.**

Astrid realised he actually meant it and looked at Hiccup with a guilty look

"it's okay" he said. _No it's not_ she thought. Just a few minutes ago she had held his hand, what kind of person was she? She had treated him like dirt for years and he had always treated her well. Suddenly, a wave of guilt passed through her.

"are you okay?" hiccup suddenly asked

"yeah, I'm fine"

 **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD**

 **You got it Astrid!**

 **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of**

 **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.**

 **He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.**

 **Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted**

 **smile.**

 **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.**

 **BACK TO ASTRID**

 **... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,**

 **focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID**

 **This time. This time for sure.**

"no one wishes that more than me, believe me" Hiccup mutered

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to**

 **throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has**

 **already laid the Gronckle out.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING**

 **MUNGE BUCKET!**

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the**

 **village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone**

 **lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK**

 **Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCUP**

 **So, later.**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

"why do you always grab me by the tunic? It hurts you know" Hiccup complains. Gobber simply chuckled

 **GOBBER**

 **Not so fast.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTRID**

 **(LIVID)**

 **What? Late for what exactly?**

"Astrid you get a crazy look in your eyes when you get mad you know that?" Hiccup says

"oh shut up"

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Okay quiet down. The elder has**

 **decided.**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points**

 **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi**

 **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'**

 **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative**

 **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.**

 **Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You've done it! You've done it,**

 **Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK**

 **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried**

 **out to the cheering spectators...**

"oh no"

 **HICCUP**

 **(MASKING PANIC)**

 **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't**

 **wait. I am so...**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP**

 **... leaving.**

Hiccup jumps from his seat, startled when his dad shouts "WHAT? YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE?!"

"I-I…"

"why?" Hiccup takes a deep breath, trying not to show emotion in his voice. He fails

"Can you blame me? It's not like anyone would miss me and i'ts either that or killing a dragon"

"but you can't leave" Stoick says, his voice soft. The tone takes Hiccup by surprise

"let's keep watching, this has a happy ending" Yay says

 **We're leaving. Let's**

 **pack up. Looks like you and me are**

 **taking a little vacation, forever.**

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket**

 **and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh..man...**

 **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...**

 **ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening**

 **her axe.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(SHOCKED)**

 **Aggh! What the-**

Hiccup turned to Astrid "you almost gave me a heart attack"

She smiles and playfully smacks his arm

 **(RECOMPOSING)**

 **What are you doing here?**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe**

 **threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching**

 **for Toothless.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I want to know what's going on. No**

 **one just gets as good as you do.**

 **Especially you. Start talking! Are**

 **you training with someone?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...training?**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTRID**

 **It better not involve... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know this looks really bad, but**

 **you see...this is, uh...**

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.**

 **Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to**

 **investigate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **You're right! You're right. I'm**

 **through with the lies. I've been**

 **making... outfits. So you got me.**

 **It's time everyone knew. Drag me**

 **back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

"you sir are a terrible liar" Tuffnut says

"Outfits?" Ruffnut looks at Hiccup, unamused

"I don't work well underpressure" he says, his face growing hot

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag**

 **him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him**

 **down.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do**

 **that?!**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's for the lies.**

 **Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out**

 **body.**

All the boys flinch, knowing that the hilt of the axe was way to closet to the sensitive part

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **And THAT'S for everything else.**

 **Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other**

 **side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...**

 **A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Oh man.**

 **She dives onto Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Get down! Run! Run!**

 **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

"oh boy. That's not going to end well for the lass" Gobber says

 **HICCUP**

 **No!**

 **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of**

 **reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with**

 **sand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(CALMING)**

 **She's a friend.**

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless**

 **looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **You just scared him.**

"I scared him?"

 **ASTRID**

 **I scared him!?**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **(INTENSE WHISPER)**

 **Who is him?**

 **HICCUP.**

 **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with**

 **pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Tatada We're dead.**

 **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **Where do you think you're going?**

Suddenly, Hiccup looks at Yay with a panicked face

"is this…"

"yep"

"are we…"

"yep"

"oh gods" Hiccup and Astrid start blushing and Yay laughs at their discomfort

"you both enjoyed it"

"enjoyed what?" Snoutlout asked

"NOTHING"

"whoa, settle down hiccstrid"

at this point Yay falls to the ground, laughing.

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her.**

 **She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

"nah, Hiccup would never drop you" Yay tells the Astrid in the screen.

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering**

 **pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles**

 **a hundred feet in the air.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **You have to give me a chance to**

 **explain.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you**

 **have to say!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Then I won't speak. Just let me**

 **show you.**

 **Hiccup extends a hand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Please, Astrid.**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.**

 **After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and**

 **reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She**

 **settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Now get me down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless? Down. Gently.**

"Judging by Toothless face, he's not going down "gently"" Tuffnut says

"you don't say" Astrid says "stupid dragon nearly gave me a heart attack" said dragon comes foward and licks Astrid's cheek

"Gah! That's discusting" she yells. Toothless laughs

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.**

 **With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases**

 **the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS.**

 **The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the**

 **saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like**

 **a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs**

 **Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What is wrong with you?!**

 **Bad dragon!**

 **(mortified; to Astrid)**

 **He's not usually like this. Oh**

 **no...**

 **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.**

 **Astrid SCREAMS.**

 **Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping**

 **them in the froth.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless, what are you doing?!**

 **We need her to like us!**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

"awww is Astrid scared" Snoutlout asks in a baby voice. Before anyone can do anything, the boy is pinned to the floor, his arm twisted painfull

"what did you say?" the girl asks in a soft voice

"N-Nothing"

"good" she ets him go and returns to his seat

"you're scary, you know that right?" Hiccup tells Astrid

"thank you, I try my best"

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just**

 **get me off of this thing.**

 **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,**

 **Toothless relents.**

 **They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her**

 **eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed**

 **of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns**

 **ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-**

 **scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite**

 **herself.**

 **Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a**

 **blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,**

 **shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.**

 **Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The**

 **new perspective is breathtaking.**

 **Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin**

 **into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them.**

 **Hiccup smiles nervously.**

 **Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over**

 **open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

Everyone stares at the screen, wondering how it's like to fly and Stoick thinks that maybe, dragons weren't so bad after all.

 **ASTRID**

 **Alright I admit it. This is pretty**

 **cool. It's... amazing.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **He's amazing.**

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So what now?**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, your final exam is**

 **tomorrow. You know you're going to**

 **have to kill...**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **... kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't remind me.**

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates**

 **suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping**

 **into cloud cover.**

"oh boy" Hiccup mutters

"I did not enjoy that part of the night" Astrid says

"me neither"

everyone looks at the pair. What where they talking about?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What's happening? What**

 **is it?**

 **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'**

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare**

 **emerges.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Get down!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback**

 **appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What's going on?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Toothless. You've got to get us out**

 **of here, bud.**

 **Toothless HISSES.**

 **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,**

 **appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish**

 **and game in their talons.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **It looks like they're hauling in**

 **their kill.**

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What does that make us?**

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through**

 **the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea**

 **stacks.**

 **They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera,**

 **glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into**

 **rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a**

 **winding tunnel.**

 **It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with**

 **pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in**

 **hordes.**

 **The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into**

 **a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**

 **Hiccup is amazed.**

"the dragon's nest" Stoick whispers. Everyone starts muttering.

 **HICCUP**

 **What my dad wouldn't give to find**

 **this.**

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small**

 **shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of**

 **sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into**

 **the pit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's satisfying to know that all of**

 **our food has been dumped down a**

 **hole.**

 **ASTRID**

 **They're not eating any of it.**

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the**

 **pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic**

 **little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR**

 **rings out.**

 **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan**

 **dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the**

 **air. Swallowing it back whole.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

Little kids hide behind toothless, and he surrounds them with his tail, hissing at the screen.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **What is that?**

"that my friend, is the red death" Yay says

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.**

 **It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS.**

 **Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of**

 **here. Now!**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping**

 **jaws.**

 **The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback**

 **out of the air instead.**

 **Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of**

 **dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

 **Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the**

 **moonlit beach.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(her mind reeling, talking**

 **Hiccup's ear off)**

 **No, no, it totally makes sense.**

 **It's like a giant beehive. They're**

 **the workers... and that's their**

 **queen. It controls them.**

 **She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Let's find your dad.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill**

 **Toothless.**

"what do you mean 'no'?" Stoick says, looking at his son with wide eyes

 **(BEAT)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Astrid, we have to think this**

 **through carefully.**

 **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup, we just discovered the**

 **dragons' nest...the thing we've**

 **been after since Vikings first**

 **sailed here. And you want to keep**

 **it a secret? To protect your pet**

 **dragon? Are you serious?**

"the girl is right Hiccup, you are being selfish. You want to keep it a secret because you want to protect a dragon?"

hiccup looks at his father, meeting his eyes

 **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yes.**

"yes" he says at the same time as the Hiccup in the screen

 **Astrid's taken aback.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Then what do we do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll**

 **figure something out.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 **Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for kidnapping me.**

 **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS,**

 **dismissive.**

 **Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES**

 **Hiccup on the cheek.**

The two teens blush as everyone watches them (some people whistled), smiling like they forgot what they just saw.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for, everything else.**

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...**

 **leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned.**

 **Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What are you looking at?**

"and this is really were you see your future" Yay smiles, then she stoppes, as she remembers the next scene. This was not going to be easy.

 **OKAY, SO… I HAVE TO WARN YOU, THERE WILL BE SOME HICCSTRID FRIENDSHIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND IN THE CHAPTER 10, THERE WILL BE YAY AND HICCUP FRIENDSHIP. BY THE WAY, I DO NOT SHIP YAY X HICCUP, HICCUP IS ASTRID'S AND YAY WOULD NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF HICCSTRID. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI, I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. OKAY, AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, FANFICTION IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY SO IF ANYONE HAS REVIEWED OF FAVED OR FOLLOWED, I DO NOT KNOW. BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS…**

 **ALMSOT 4,000 VIEW?! GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **ALSO, I'M SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE A BIT OOC, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT'S THE WHOLE, HICCUP-ALMOT-GETS-KILLED-BY-HOOKFANG THING. AND BY THE WAY, THERE'S SOME HICCSTRID ON THIS, FOR ALL OF YOU HICCSTRID FANS OUT THERE.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, A SHOUTOUT TO MY GOOD FRIEND TheNightFury: I'm really glad you like this. You shouldn't feel bad about your first review, it's all already forgotten, also, it helped me to see my mistakes. I've changed some things in chapter three so you might want to read that one again and please tell me what you think!**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

 **STOICK**

 **(aloud to the crowd)**

 **Well, I can show my face in public**

 **again.**

Yay glares at Stoick and if looks could kill, stoick would be dead by now

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(PLAYFUL)**

 **If someone had told me that in a**

 **few short weeks, Hiccup would go**

 **from being, well... Hiccup, to**

 **placing first in dragon training...**

 **I would've tied him to a mast and**

 **shipped him off for fear he'd gone**

 **mad. Yes! And you know it!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **But here we are. And no one's more**

 **surprised...**

 **ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening,**

 **looking burdened.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **... or more proud than I am. Today,**

 **my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE** **BECOMES ONE OF US!**

 **CHEERS and ROARS.**

 **Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

Hiccup didn't know what to think. Was he really going to kill that dragon? Was it really worth it?

 **ASTRID**

 **Be careful with that dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(re: the roaring crowd)**

 **It's not the dragon I'm worried**

 **about.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Put an end to this.**

 **She eyes him, dubious.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have to try.**

Suddenly, Hiccup paled, realising what his future self was going to do

"oh I'm an idiot" he whispered

 **(BEAT)**

 **Astrid. If something goes wrong...**

 **just make sure they don't find**

 **Toothless.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(GRIM)**

 **I will. Just promise me it won't go**

 **wrong.**

 **Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**

 **GOBBER**

 **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.**

"this is not going to end well, is it?" Hiccup asks Yay. She shakes her head, looking more desbastated than ever. There's no way around it then, he's going to do it, he's going to try to tame the dragon in front of the village.

 **ON THE TEENS**

 **HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.**

 **Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.**

 **He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon**

 **from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

"WAIT" Astrid suddenly shouts

 **STOICK**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Hrmph. I would've gone for the**

 **hammer.**

 **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep**

 **breath.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm ready.**

"WAIT" Astrid suddenly shouted, and Yay stops the movie. Ignoring everybody else, Astrid turned to Hiccup

"Hiccup, before anything happens, can we talk, in private?"

Hiccup looked at Yay, and she noded.

"sure" they both stood up and walked into the corridor.

"so what did you want to talk about?"

she took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry" hiccup looked confused "what?"

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, and rude, and for all those times I was mean to you"

"Astrid I-"

"And I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I-"

"Astrid" the way he said her name made her stop rambling

"it's okay" he laughed. Now it was her time to look confused

"what?"

"I forgive you"

"so… we're okay?"

"yes" his beautiful Green eyes shone with happiness

"oh thank the gods" Astrid was so revealed she hugged the boy, after two seconds, she realised what she was doing and let him go. He was blushing like crazy and she punched his arm slightly,

"let's go inside" he simply nodded. The pair went into the room and sat down. Yay smiled evily,

"you two finished" Astrid finished.

"Yay, where are we?" Hiccup asked

"oh, you're in my house"

"how can your house be so big?"

"let's get on with the movie" Yay said quickly, avoiding the question

"there's something you're not telling us" hiccup said. He didn't have time to say anything else because Yay pushed a button and the movie continued.

 **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...**

 **Beat.**

 **BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.**

 **Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.**

 **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips.**

 **The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.**

 **With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup**

 **deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from**

 **them. The dragon pauses, confused.**

 **ON STOICK, also confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **What is he doing?**

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open**

 **hand. It snarls.**

"oh no" Hiccup whispers. Astrid gripped his hand tightly, offering confort.

 **HICCUP**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **It's okay. It's okay.**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.**

 **Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a**

 **breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the**

 **helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm not one of them.**

 **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.**

Gasps and mumurs race through the crowd, all the vikings realising what Hiccup had just done.

 **ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.**

 **Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the**

 **Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

 **STOICK**

 **Stop the fight.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No. I need you all to see this.**

 **The crowd gets restless.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **They're not what we think they are.**

 **We don't have to kill them.**

 **STOICK**

 **I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling**

 **the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.**

 **Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**

 **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward.**

 **The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

"woah, that's so cool, it almost ate his hand" Tuff gasped

"yeah!" Ruff agrees. No one listened to them. Snoutlout, who had been strangely quiet the whole time, grips his seat with all his forcé, worried of what might happen next. Fishlegs covers his eyes with his hands.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON TOOTHLESS**

 **His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

Hiccup went pail.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,**

 **snapping and springing from ground to wall.**

 **Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

 **STOICK**

 **Out of my way!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes**

 **through.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in**

 **desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he**

 **continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an**

 **attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys**

 **the rack and closes in on him.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps**

 **through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind**

 **Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her.**

"that was not a good idea" Fishlegs says in a squeaky voice

 **Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**

 **STOICK**

 **This way!**

 **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the**

 **doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares**

 **to finish him off.**

 **Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

"NO!" hiccup yells

 **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the**

 **chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the**

 **boiling smoke.**

 **The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of**

 **wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and**

 **the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,**

 **vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants**

 **himself between Hiccup and it.**

 **The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and**

 **ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.**

 **To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and**

 **grabs Toothless protectively.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of**

 **here!**

 **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

 **VIKINGS**

 **Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin**

 **pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into**

 **the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Go! GO!**

Seeing his rider's disconfort, Toothless nudges his arm and makes a sound.

 **VIKING**

 **Take it alive!**

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Stoick no!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

 **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses**

 **them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, don't! You're only making it**

 **worse!**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.**

 **Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! STOP!**

 **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.**

 **Everyone braces...**

"NO!" Hiccup shouts, the boy hugs the dragon fiercely, afraid that they'll take him away if he let go

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NO!**

 **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not**

 **understanding.**

 **VIKING**

 **Get him!**

 **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.**

 **Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(DESPERATE)**

 **No! Please...just don't hurt him.**

 **Please don't hurt him.**

 **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents**

 **Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes**

 **the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

 **STOICK**

 **Put it with the others!**

 **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.**

Both father and son wince at Stoick's actions.

 **SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past**

 **him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and**

 **carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in**

 **angered judgement.**

 **STOICK**

 **I should have known. I should have**

 **seen the signs.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **We had a deal!**

 **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS**

 **and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(FLUSTERED)**

 **I know we did... but that was**

 **before... ughh, it's all so messed**

 **up.**

 **STOICK**

 **So everything in the ring. A**

 **trick? A lie?**

 **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting**

 **back words.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I screwed up. I should have told**

 **you before now. Take this out on**

 **me, be mad at me, but please...**

 **just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **STOICK**

 **The dragon? That's what you're**

 **worried about? Not the people you**

 **almost killed?!**

"he wouldn't have hurt anyone! He was protecting me!"

 **HICCUP**

 **He was just protecting me! He's not**

 **dangerous.**

 **STOICK**

 **They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **HICCUP**

 **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!**

Everyone looks at hiccup, surprised by his outburst, no one had seen Hiccup talk like that to anyone, ever.

 **They defend themselves, that's all!**

 **They raid us because they have to!**

 **If they don't bring enough food**

 **back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There's something else on their**

 **island dad...it's a dragon like-**

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

 **STOICK**

 **-Their island?**

 **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

"and… you've said to much" Fishlegs' says in a small voice.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So you've been to the nest.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did I say nest?**

 **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**

 **STOICK**

 **How did you find it?!**

 **HICCUP**

 **No... I didn't. Toothless did.**

 **Only a dragon can find the island.**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on**

 **his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick**

 **stomps toward the doorway.**

Everyone gasps, realising that if they went to the nest, they would be meeting their doom.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. It's not what you think. You**

 **don't know what you're up against.**

 **It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

 **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He**

 **has no effect whatsoever.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. Please. I promise you that you**

 **can't win this one.**

 **Nothing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. Dad. No. For once in your life,**

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

 **WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

The words resonate in the room, no one dares to move.

 **He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor.**

 **Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

 **STOICK**

 **You've thrown your lot in with**

 **them. You're not a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **You're not my son.**

 **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,**

 **devastated.**

Hiccup looks behind him, breathing heavily and he meets Stoick's eyes and after a second he stands up and runs towards the door. He rushes out of the room. No one dares to move, except for Toothless, who runs after Hiccup.

 **AND… CUT! THIS HAS BEEN AWSOME TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE. ALSO, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL KNOW MORE ABOUT YAY'S PAST AND WE'LL SEE SOME FATHER SON BONDING! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to write. This chapter did NOT want to be written. Plus, I had to explain Yay's past and I wanted Hiccup's reaction to be okay… So sorry. By the way, look at the A/N in the end. IT IS IMPORTANT. Enjoy the chapter!**

Yay and Stoick looked at each other, and some kind of understanding passed between them. Yay got up and walked out of the room, determined to find Hiccup. She found pacing up and down the corridor, running his hands through his hair.

He looked at her and stopped pacing.

"my dad, h-he just-" he leaned on the wall and sat down, hugging his knees

"I know, I know, just, breath alright?" she sighed and sat next to him. After a minute of silence, she spoke

"I understand-"

"No you don't!" he exploded "You don't understand anything! My father just disowned me, that's the worst thing you can do to a Berkian. Vikings care a lot about family, and I've never had one. There are times that I've asked myself if he would one day do it, disown me I mean, but I always had hope that-" his voice broke "that he loved me" they stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Finally, Yay took a deep breath and started

"My mom died when I was seven" she said "we were on a car, and it was raining. I don't remember much, I woke up in a hospital bed, and they told me that my mom had died. My father, his name is Jake Williams, he's de head of an important company, he's rich, but I keep it a secret. I have an older sister, she took care of me when my mom died, since my dad is never home. I only have one friend, John Grade, he goes to my school, the rest of the school… they think I'm a weirdo, but I guess their right, I mean, I invented a remote that is able to make characters from different dimensions come to this one" she laughed bitterly "My dad and I never talk, when we do it's either really awkward or we fight. And you're telling me, that I don't understand?"

Hiccup looked at his friend with wide eyes

"Yay, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know" Yay laughed without humor

"You couldn't possibly know" they stayed silent again

"so… what are you going to do about your dad?" he shook his head

"I don't know"

They stayed silent for a few seconds, then she sighed

"listen to me Hiccup, you have to forgive your dad"

"what? He's the one who has disowned me, remember?" his voice was full of bitterness and anger. She placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look straight into her eyes. Hiccup liked those eyes, they were intelligent and full of determination. It was like she could read through him and notice every single detail. He couldn't decide what color were they. Sometimes they were green, sometimes grey, like they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be

"Listen now Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" her voice was as cold as ice "I know what loosing a parent is like. I know what is like longing for my father's attention and getting ignored" her voice cracked with emotion, but she kept on speaking "I don't have a lot of opportunities to be with him, but you do. You still have a chance of making things right, and the last thing I want you to do is to loose that opportunity. Do you understand?" he hesitated, but after a second he nodded.

Just then, Stoick entered the hallway, Yay and Hiccup stood up, and she left the room, leaving father and son alone. Hiccup put on a brave face

"Son, I-" even though Yay had warned him, he couldn't help cutting him off. It infuriated him the fact that he just used that word, like it meant nothing,

"I'm not your son anymore, remember?"

Stoick didn't know what to do. He wasn't that great with words, so, he did what his gut told him to do. He walked towards his son and looked at him. He was pale, and his eyes were full of sadness and betrayal. He wrapped his arms around his son, for two seconds, Hiccup hesitated, the he relaxed and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry son"

It took all of Hiccup's willpower not to cry, but still, his eyes clouded.

A few minutes later, both Vikings entered the cinema

"Okay, then. On with the movie" Yay pushed a button on her remote and the movie continued

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(CALLING OUT)**

 **Ready the ships!**

 **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and**

 **lowered from the cliffs.**

 **Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the**

 **hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to**

 **on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the**

 **departing warriors.**

 **Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained**

 **down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty**

 **neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

 **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins**

 **the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.**

 **Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns**

 **west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

 **STOICK**

 **Set sail! We head for Helheim's**

 **Gate.**

 **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

"Gods, this went so wrong" Hiccup mutters. Astrid looks at him, unsure of what to do. She wants to say something but she's not sure what.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead us home, Devil.**

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't**

 **leave.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

 **ON HICCUP**

 **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.**

 **CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She**

 **approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**

 **ASTRID**

 **It's a mess.**

 **Hiccup doesn't respond.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **You must feel horrible. You've lost**

 **everything. Your father, your**

 **tribe, your best friend.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you for summing that up.**

"You're even worse at pep talking than Gobber" Hiccup joked

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Why couldn't I have killed that**

 **dragon when I found him in the**

 **woods. It would have been better**

 **for everyone.**

Toothless cooes at Hiccup

"I really didn't mean that bud" he whispers, scratching the dragon's neck

 **ASTRID**

 **Yep. The rest of us would have done**

 **it.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **So why didn't you?**

 **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.**

 **Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Why didn't you?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's not an answer.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(BECOMING IRATE)**

 **Why is this so important to you all**

 **of a sudden?**

 **ASTRID**

 **Because I want to remember what you**

 **say right now.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(angry, loud)**

 **Oh for the love of - I was a**

 **coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

She gripped his hand, and after a moment of being tense, he relaxed but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

 **ASTRID**

 **You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(BLOWS UP)**

 **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred**

 **years and I'm the first Viking who**

 **wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **A BEAT.**

 **ASTRID**

 **First to ride one, though.**

 **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So...**

 **HICCUP**

 **(REALIZING)**

 **...I wouldn't kill him because he**

 **looked as frightened as I was.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I looked at him and I saw myself.**

 **Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I bet he's really frightened now.**

Toothless cooed in agreement.

 **(PROVOKING)**

 **What are you going to do about it?**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Probably something stupid.**

"you've already done that" Yay noted

 **ASTRID**

 **Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Another beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Then something crazy.**

 **Astrid smiles.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's more like it.**

Astrid stopped holding Hiccup's hand and placed an arm round Hiccup's shoulder

"that's the Hiccup I know" he blushed and Astrid let go of him. After a second, she punched him in the arm and he let out a yelp, then they both smiled.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like**

 **drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky.**

 **The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately.**

 **Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn**

 **into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains**

 **but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**

 **ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the**

 **gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed**

 **down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

 **STOICK**

 **Sound your positions. Stay within**

 **earshot.**

 **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Here.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4**

 **Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5**

 **Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6**

 **Haven't a clue.**

"what the heck does that mean?!" Yay asked. She wasn't informed

 **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue.**

 **Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to**

 **rip the ships to shreds.**

 **Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Listen... Stoick... I was**

 **overhearing some of the men just**

 **now and, well, some of them are**

 **wondering what it is we're up to**

 **here - not me of course, I know**

 **you're always the man with the plan**

 **\- but some, not me, are wondering**

 **if there is in fact a plan at all,**

 **what it might be?**

 **STOICK**

 **Find the nest and take it.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Of course. Send them running.**

 **The old Viking fall-back. Nice and**

 **simple.**

"And suddenly I realize where Hiccup gets his sarcasm from" Snoutlout said, rolling his eyes. Neither Hiccup or Gobber responded

"And my dad. I'm an unfortunate convination of all of my father's attitued and none of his size" hiccup muttered.

 **STOICK**

 **Shhh.**

 **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert,**

 **quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.**

 **Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Step aside.**

 **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following**

 **Toothless' head movements.**

 **The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears**

 **out of the soupy fog.**

 **VIKING**

 **Bear to port.**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship.**

 **CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack.**

 **Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**

 **If you're planning on getting**

 **eaten, I'd definitely go with the**

 **Gronckle.**

Yay laughed "Ironic"

"why?" Fishlegs asked. Yay ignored him.

 **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with**

 **folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **You were wise to seek help from the**

 **world's most deadly weapon.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's me.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I love this plan.**

"I haven't told you yet" Hiccup said dryly

 **HICCUP**

 **I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **You're crazy.**

 **(SULTRY)**

 **I like that.**

Astrid glared at the Ruffnut on the screen. Then she stopped. Was she feeling… jelousy?

 **ASTRID**

 **So? What is the plan?**

 **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

 **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as**

 **orders are whispered from ship to ship.**

 **A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

Despite the situation, some vikings chuckled at Gobber's comment.

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the**

 **air.**

 **STOICK**

 **Stay low and ready your weapons.**

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows**

 **into shallow black sand.**

 **Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The**

 **BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers**

 **into the gloom.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **We're here.**

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

"this is not going to end well, is it?" Hiccup asked

"nope" Yay said, popping out the "p"

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,**

 **calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.**

 **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.**

 **Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.**

 **Astrid stops him.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(CORRECTING)**

 **Uh-uh.**

 **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the**

 **Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.**

 **He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Wait! What are you...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,**

 **putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare**

 **snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles**

 **nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.**

 **The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**

"yeah, that's right! Snoutlout has just trained the Mounstrous Nightmare" he smiled smugly

"ehh, actually snoutlout, Hiccup trained the Nightmare, you just placed your hand on it's snout" Astrid pointed out

"shut up Astrid" the boy grumbled

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Where are you going?!**

 **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You're going to need something to**

 **help you hold on.**

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to**

 **reveal...**

 **ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens**

 **expectantly.**

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at**

 **angled rows.**

 **Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.**

 **And a war plan being scratched in the sand.**

 **STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are**

 **at his sides.**

 **STOICK**

 **When we crack this mountain open,**

 **all hell is going to break loose.**

 **GOBBER**

 **In my undies. Good thing I brought**

 **extras.**

 **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK**

 **No matter how this ends, it ends**

 **today.**

 **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.**

Yay wanted to run away. What had she been thinking when she had brought all of berk to her house?! She was disrupted from her thoughts when Hiccup placed a hand in her shoulder

"Hey, you okay?" she managed a smile

"yeah, I'm fine" when Hiccup's attention returned to the screen, she stopped smiling. This, was not going to be easy.

 **Well this sucked. I'm sorry if this seemed kind of rushed. Guys, I have to tell you some bad news. I'm leaving *crowd gasps***

 **NOT FOREVER! I just might not be able to post more chapter in a long time because I'm not sure if I'm going to have wifi this summer. I know, horrible. I am so sorry guys, I feel terrible and I couldn't leave without saying good bye to everyone.**

 **Again, so sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! What up? I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy this. This isn't one of my best chapters but I wanted to post this. I promise that I'll post the next and final chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 11, here we go!**

 **A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the**

 **cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.**

 **Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava.**

 **A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,**

 **dark opening to the cavern within.**

 **Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming**

 **bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall...**

 **CHOKED** **WITH DRAGONS.**

 **Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(War cries and slashing efforts)**

 **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats**

 **from a cave. They take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging**

 **Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.**

"Smart dragons" Yay says. Astrid and Hiccup agree

 **The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Is that it?**

 **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to**

 **the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

 **VIKINGS**

 **(Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **We've done it!**

"nope" Hiccup says

"nuh uh" Yay says

"not even close" Astrid says

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the**

 **cavern.**

 **A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a**

 **blast of air.**

 **The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't over. Form your ranks!**

 **Hold together!**

 **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get clear!**

 **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an**

 **avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of**

 **a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and**

 **furious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Beard of Thor...what is that?**

"Yay?" Fishelgs asks

"yes?"

"what is that?"

"that my friend, is the Red Death"

 **STOICK**

 **(AGHAST)**

 **Odin help us.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Catapults!**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults.**

 **It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling**

 **the beach underfoot.**

 **Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him**

 **under his forepaw.**

 **The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **Get to the ships!**

 **STOICK**

 **No! NO!**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.**

 **The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come**

 **down.**

 **Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Heh. Smart, that one.**

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

 **STOICK**

 **(GUILT-RIDDEN)**

 **I was a fool.**

"yes you were" Yay says. Hiccup looks at her. His expression saying _are you serious?_

"what? It's true!"

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The**

 **sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.**

 **This island is his.**

 **Stoick stops a Viking General.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead the men to the far side of the**

 **island.**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **Right.**

 **(turns to the others)**

 **Everybody to the far side of the island!**

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back**

 **to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent.**

 **Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.**

 **Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

 **STOICK**

 **Gobber, go with the men.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I think I'll stay, just in case**

 **you're thinking of doing something**

 **crazy.**

"he's a Haddock, everything he does is crazy" Gobber points out

Stoick and Hiccup Yell "hey!"

"it's true!" Gobber gets smacked on the head by Stoick. The teens laugh at the scene

 **Stoick grabs him.**

 **STOICK**

 **(EMPHATIC)**

 **I can buy them a few minutes if I**

 **give that thing someone to hunt. Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,**

 **determined.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Then I can double that time.**

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and**

 **dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened**

 **post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **STOICK**

 **HERE!**

 **GOBBER**

 **NO, HERE!**

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and**

 **forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Fight me!**

 **STOICK**

 **No, me!**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It**

 **rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**

 **KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's**

 **head. It turns distracted, as...**

 **... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the**

 **sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a**

 **Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding**

 **on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his**

 **waist.**

 **GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

Everyone cheers and Snoutlout says "we look so cool! Specially me"

"nah, I think I look way cooler" Tuff says

"what about me?" Ruff pipes in. The three of them start fightig until Toothless blasts a small fireball at the three teens, making them shut up.

 **HICCUP**

 **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.**

 **Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out**

 **of reach and circle each other.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Look at us, we're on a dragon!**

 **We're on dragons, all of us!**

"we're not blind Tuff" Astrid says as she rolls her eyes

 **HICCUP**

 **Up, let's move it!**

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn**

 **Viking you ever were.**

 **Stoick is speechless.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Okay. Heavily armored skull and**

 **tail made for bashing and crushing.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **Steer clear of both. Small eyes,**

 **large nostrils. Relies on hearing**

 **and smell.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind**

 **spot. Make some noise, keep itconfused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if**

 **it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Since when? Everyone knows I'm**

 **more irritating. See.**

 **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

"yeah I am" Tuff smirks

"please, I am way more irritating"

"no way"

"yes way"

"no"

"yes"

"NO"  
"YES"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP" Hiccup yells. Both teens stay quiet

"thank you"

 **HICCUP**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Just do what I told you. I'll be**

 **back as soon as I can.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward**

 **the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the**

 **monster's head, taunting it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Bride of Grendel!**

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it.**

 **Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at**

 **their shields, making a racket.**

 **The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind**

 **spot.**

 **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**

 **... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the**

 **burning ships.**

 **HICCUP**

 **There!**

 **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the**

 **reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his**

 **face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Go help the others!**

 **She and the Nadder take off.**

 **As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the**

 **muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

 **He gets to work on the chains.**

Toothless cooes and Yay smiles

"don't worry, everything turns out okay" Toothless licks her cheek

"ugh" Hiccup laughs at Yay's expression and scratches Toothless.

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**

 **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It's working.**

 **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah! It's working.**

 **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the**

 **Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings.**

 **The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon**

 **and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across**

 **the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

"I always knew Snoutlout would end up mesed up" Tuff says

"we'll miss you Snoutlout" Ruff says as she weeps an imaginary tear away. Tuff snorts "not really" he mutters

"uh, Yay?" Snoutlout asks nervously

"yes?"

"do I die?"

"nah, you are way to annoying to die yet" Snoutlout sighs in relief, then he realizes what Yay had said "HEY" everyone shushes him

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Agghh!**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I've lost power on the Gronckle.**

 **Snotlout! Do something!**

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids**

 **to a stop...**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **I'm okay!**

 **... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Less okay.**

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT**

 **... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises**

 **the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I can't miss!**

 **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **What's wrong buddy, got something**

 **in your eye?**

 **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his**

 **distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the**

 **Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

"oh for the love of Thor…" Astrid says exaspeared.

"Did you see that, babe?"

"oh shut up"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa!**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping**

 **masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a**

 **deck, revealing...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his**

 **clothes. He looks up to see...**

 **THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.**

 **The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the**

 **bow under its impressive weight.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom**

 **of burning planks and rigging.**

 **UNDERWATER**

 **Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess**

 **of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles**

 **into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped**

 **struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -**

 **he's almost out of air.**

 **Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**

 **STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the**

 **shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the**

 **shelter of an overhanging rock.**

Everyone cheers again, relieved that Hiccup hadn't drowned. Hiccup, however, wasn't so happy

"Toothless" he whispers, pailing at the thought of his best friend dying,

 **HICCUP**

 **(OVERWHELMED)**

 **Dad...**

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **UNDERWATER**

 **ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.**

 **Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke**

 **and lets it float free.**

 **Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned**

 **up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing**

 **Stoick.**

 **BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the**

 **shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.**

 **The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its**

 **massive claws stomp around in the smoke.**

 **Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his**

 **wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS – 'Let's go.'**

Hiccup sighs in relief

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You got it, bud.**

 **Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.**

 **Stoick grabs his arm.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup. I'm sorry...for**

 **everything.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK**

 **You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard.**

 **They exchange smiles.**

Stoick smiles, happy to see that Hiccup had forgiven him.

 **STOICK**

 **I'm proud to call you my son.**

 **Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

Hiccup couldn't be happier. He turns back and sees Stoick staring at him, a small smile on his face. He returns the smile and then he turnes back to watching the movie. Yay, who had been watching, thought about her own dad, and suddenly, a feeling of sadness washed over her, making her eyes water. She missed him, she missed him so badly… she wanted her parents back, but she knew her mother was never coming back.

 **HICCUP**

 **Thanks dad.**

 **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.**

 **Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief**

 **in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining**

 **altitude.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He's up!**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and**

 **THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Get Snotlout out of there!**

 **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on**

 **the monster's head. They eye each other.**

 **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their**

 **Zippleback in his direction.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey! Let me drive!**

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the**

 **monster.**

 **Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES**

 **down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...**

 **As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly**

 **snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each**

 **other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I can't believe that worked.**

Astrid laughs "me neither"

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast.**

 **She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward**

 **the monster's gaping mouth.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**

 **GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

"will they ever learn?" Yay asks Hiccup

"none of them will" Hiccup responds but he's smiling

 **IN THE AIR**

 **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid**

 **is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles**

 **through the air. The ground races toward her, when...**

 **She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see**

 **Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did you get her?**

 **Toothless grunts.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-**

 **run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the**

 **clouds.**

 **ASTRID**

 **(BREATHLESS)**

 **Go.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and**

 **climb, higher and higher.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining**

 **tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed.**

 **KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's**

 **head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

Everyone cheers for a third time but they quickly go silent to see what happens next.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen**

 **monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

Little kids whimper when they see the monster again and a Little boy runs to Yay. Without hesitation she picks the kid up and huggs him tightlu

Hiccup eyes her

"what? I love kids"

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Do you think that did it?**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping**

 **its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well, he can fly.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they**

 **weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red**

 **Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and**

 **Toothless PULL AHEAD.**

 **The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in**

 **behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations**

 **like they were saplings.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless**

 **streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

 **TEENS**

 **Woohoo! Yeah!**

 **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust**

 **in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes**

 **the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with**

 **Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the**

 **clouds.**

"he can become invisble?" Tuff asks

"Hiccup gets all the cool things" Ruff grumbles

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on bud!**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(hearing the gas)**

 **Here it comes!**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.**

 **It roars irritably.**

 **From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,**

 **BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

Toothless grunts, glaring at the screen.

"uh Toothless" Yay says nervously "please don't blast my screen"

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding**

 **BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.**

 **Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the**

 **clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's**

 **wings.**

 **It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire**

 **blindly, in all directions.**

 **Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Watch out!**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

"oh no" Astrid says

"time's up" Hiccup whispers

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

 **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the**

 **Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Is that the best you can**

 **do!?**

Hiccup suddenly realizes his plan

"oh my gods"

"you figured it out?" Yay, who is still holding the scared child, asks

"yep" he turns to Gobber "you were right Meathead, I am crazy"

 **Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a**

 **steep dive. The Red Death pursues.**

 **Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone**

 **before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death**

 **\- no longer trying to evade it.**

 **Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Stay with me buddy. We're good.**

 **Just a little bit longer.**

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds**

 **Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on**

 **them. It narrows its eyes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Hold, Toothless.**

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates**

 **from his throat - ignition is coming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NOW!**

 **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.**

 **They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth.**

 **Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.**

 **The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg.**

Everyone cheers but Yay silence them

"hey guys" everyone looks at her as she leaves the kid on the ground and he runs towards the other kids

"it's not over yet"

 **Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back**

 **plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of**

 **the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward**

 **them, about to swallow them.**

 **They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.**

 **They're outrunning the fireball.**

 **He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive**

 **club tail careening toward them.**

 **He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of**

 **Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. No.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the**

 **air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from**

 **the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of**

 **the fast-approaching fireball.**

 **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the**

 **unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear**

 **into the boiling inferno.**

Everyone is silent, trying to process what they just saw. Hiccup doesn't do anything and neither does Toothless. Finally the silence breaks

"HICCUP!"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER. *evil laugh* I'm evil. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I have to be quick. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to review. Bye!**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

 **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is**

 **scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

"there's no way Hiccup could survive that" Snoutlout said sadly

Tuff punches him, as if to say _Dude, not now_

Astrid was crying silently, not wanting to believe the truth. Hiccup was dead. Suddenly, Hiccup put an arm around her and pulled her close

"how can you be so calm about this?" she asked. He shrugged

"because crying won't solve anything"

Stoick's hands is covering his face, trying so, very hard not to cry. His son was gone.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!? Son!?**

 **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of**

 **Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(GRAVE)**

 **Hiccup.**

Everyone gasped and Stoick looked up

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but**

 **conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.**

 **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh son...I did this...**

 **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.**

 **Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over.**

 **Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful**

 **distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild**

 **dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between**

 **the Vikings.**

 **Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.**

 **Their eyes meet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **I'm so sorry...**

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,**

 **clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

Everyone gasped again, a little spark of hope filling everyone's hearts.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup.**

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts**

 **into relieved laughter.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **He's alive!**

The crowd roared, followed by Toothless. Astrid started sobbing in relief and embaced Hiccup. Then, much to the boy's surprise, she grabbed his face gently and kissed him on the lips.

Astrid pulled away and smiled when she saw Hiccup's dazed expression.

The teens were also cheering and they clapped Hiccup on the back, obviously relieved.

Yay smiled when she saw everyone so happy.

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You brought him back alive!**

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look**

 **around to find themselves surrounded.**

 **Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(PRIVATELY)**

 **Thank you... for saving my son.**

 **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, you know... most of him.**

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his**

 **eyes toward...**

"Yay? What does he mean?" Hiccup asked

"ehhh" Yay looked at her shoes, and tucked her hair behind her ear

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his**

 **face show that maybe a week or two have passed.**

 **Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.**

 **Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(GROGGY)**

 **Oh, hey Toothless.**

 **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you**

 **too, bud. Now just-**

 **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP.**

 **He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside**

 **the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm in my house.**

 **(re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited)**

 **You're in my house.**

 **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far**

 **too big for the space.**

Everyone laughed at Toothless playful attitued

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He**

 **eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(DISTRESSED)**

 **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,**

 **come on...**

 **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing**

 **that something is wrong.**

 **He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,**

 **horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

Everyone looked at the screen, eager to find out what had made Hiccup look like that all of the sudden.

 **ON THE BARE FLOOR**

 **His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing**

 **the new leg.**

A lot of people gasped and started muttering. Hiccup went pale and Yay stopped the movie.

"hiccup" Astrid called softly "are you okay?" he didn't resond immediately

"y-yeah I'm fine" he finally said

"are you sure?" Yay asked

"y-yes" Toothless purred, Hiccup smiled "hey look bud" he pointed at the screen

"one day, I'll be like you" Toothless jumped on the boy and started licking

"ugh Toothless! That's discusting! Stop!" he laughed

Once Toothless made sure that Hiccup had had a good bath, Yay pushed the play button.

 **He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on**

 **it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay...**

 **... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches**

 **Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Thanks bud.**

 **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps**

 **together.**

 **Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make**

 **their way toward the door.**

 **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.**

 **Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to**

 **Toothless, alarmed.**

Everyone groaned. Another raid.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

 **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks**

 **outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,**

 **revealing...**

 **... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

"What" Ruff said

"the" Tuff said

"heck?" Fishlegs finished

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on**

 **tight! Here we go!**

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a**

 **variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing**

 **vista in which:**

 **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the**

 **rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there**

 **isn't a sword in sight.**

 **Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire**

 **onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it**

 **into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in**

 **his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats**

 **his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to**

 **check it for size.**

 **Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him**

 **on the step.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I knew it. I'm dead.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

"No, but you gave it your best shot" Stoick said, smiling

 **STOICK**

 **No, but you gave it your best shot.**

 **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to**

 **the transformed village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So? What do you think?**

 **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.**

 **Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

 **VIKING #3**

 **It's great to see you up and about.**

 **STOICK**

 **(SWEETLY)**

 **Turns out all we needed was a**

 **little more of...**

 **(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(PLAYING ALONG)**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Well. Most of you.**

 **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(re: the prosthetic leg)**

 **That bit's my handiwork. With a**

 **little Hiccup flare thrown in.**

 **Think it'll do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **(bittersweet, coming to** **TERMS)**

 **I might make a few tweaks.**

Yay laughed "trust me, you made more than 'a few tweaks'"

 **Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils**

 **with a grumble.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's for scaring me.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(PROTESTING)**

 **What, is it always going to be this**

 **way? Cause I...**

 **She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and**

 **hollers follow.**

Hiccup blushed as Astrid rolled her eyes

"you are such a dork" she said exaspearated. She grabbed his tunic and kissed him again.

Hoots and hollers were heard and Yay laughed .

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... could get used to it.**

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and**

 **tail.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome home.**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several**

 **unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury, get down!**

"see! I told you they would never learn" Hiccup told Yay, who laughed

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.**

 **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape.**

 **Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.**

 **The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns**

 **emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

"Nice" Hiccup said

 **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**

 **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid**

 **backs her Nadder into position.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You ready?**

 **Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'**

 **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **This... is Berk.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It snows nine months of the year...**

 **and hails the other three.**

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid**

 **follows, giving chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Any food that grows here is tough**

 **and tasteless. The people that grow**

 **here are even more so.**

Everyone laughed, not ofended at all.

 **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -**

 **under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between**

 **ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **The only upsides are the pets.**

 **While other places have...ponies or**

 **parrots, we have...**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,**

 **rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with**

 **blazing, multicolored dragons.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the**

 **blinding sun.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **(PROUDLY)**

 **... dragons.**

The screen went black and everyone cheered and clapped.

Yay stood up and signaled averyone to silence. Eventually, the vikings calmed down.

"well guys, I have to send you back now, and I have to warn you, you won't remember anything" everyone started muttering sadly

Hiccup spoke up "will we see you again?" she smiled

"probably, but it might take sometime"

"why?"

"well, the battery of the remote-"

"what is a battery?"

"oh, well, a battery is like, the power source, and it takes a lot of time to get the energy back, so until it gets it's energy back, I can't bring you here" even with this explanation, only Gobber and Hiccup understood.

"alright everyone, I need you to stand and come close, if the remote doesn't sense one of you, you'll be stuck here" they all stood close to each other but before she pushed the button, she ran and hugged Hiccup tightly

"I'll miss you" Yay said

"me too" he said. She laughed

"no you won't, you won't remember me"

Then, she gave Astrid a sisterly hug and Toothless licked her

"Goodbye everyone! See you soon!" she pushed the button and everyone dissapeared.

"I hope" she added silently. Then she went to her living room and started at her enormous house. She was alone. Again. But she knew that not for long.

 **Alright people! I want to thank all of you for your support. You have no idea how happy you guys make me. A special thanks to TheNightFury (guest) for all your reviews. Guys, I'm leaving until 15 of july. I am sorry but I'm going to a summer camp. I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **HICCSTRIDLOVER13 OUT!**

 **P.s: next story will be realased when I come back from my summer camp.**


End file.
